particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogism
Bogism (Kurmali: Bogdom) is a monotheistic , native Alorian religion based on the worship of of Bog Almighty, the creator of all reality and the spirit of all being. Major features of Bogism, such as messianism, heaven (Bogreik) and hell (Zogreik), and free will have are believed to have been created from historical Hosian and Yeudist influence. Bogism has its roots dating back to at least 300 BCE. Proto-Bogism, or Bogulism, served as the religion of the Yaeti people who lived in southern and eastern Aloria. Archaeological findings from the era support the idea of a religious life similar to Druidism. Alorian Bogism is headed from the High Temple of Bog in Ultran Stadt. Bog worship involves chants to Bog Almighty. The most zealous adherents wear traditional goat leggings on Bogist holy days. Bogism's official language is Kurmali, and Bogism orginated with the Yaeti. Beliefs Bog Almighty The main Bogist belief is the worship of Bog Almighty, or simply Bog, believed to be the eternal life-spirit and creator of Terra. Bogists also venerate their messiah Bog Incarnate as the physical manifestation of Bog on Earth, not separate or distinct from Bog Himself. Bogists also believe in the oneness of all reality with Bog, although the reality of the physical realm is distinct from Bog Himself. This idea can be summed up in the words of Grand Hierophant Lazarus H. Erdman, "I am Bog, and thou art Bog, and we all art Bog". Zog Destructive Bog is contrasted with a figure known as Zog Destructive, or simply Zog, who is the incarnation of evil, death, and destruction in the world. Zog is a malevolent entity who, the eternal death-spirit and ruler of the Zogreik (Hell). Ceremonial Bogism teaches that Zog was created as an amalgamation of evil spirits in the world. Other religions beside Bogism, as well as ideologies which have persecuted Bogism, are deemed "Zogist." Prophets Bogists believe in three main prophets through the ages, and multiple minor ones. The prophets are believed to have spoken to Bog directly and been tasked with spreading the revealed word of Bog to the world. The teachings of Bogism are largely based on the teachings of the Bogist prophets. Tiki the Mysterious Tiki was a Bogist prophet who, according to Bogist tradition, spread the worship of Bog through his great stories to the Yaedi people. He taught, against the beliefs prevalent among the Yaedi at of the time, that there was only one spirit Bog (or Bogul in earlier sources) and the world was destined to worship Bog. Tiki was said to be a figure who came from a far-away land and left as mysteriously as he came. There are no known sources which contain records of his birth or death. Scholars term the Bogism of Tiki's time to be Proto-Bogism or Bogulism, although the Bogists themselves make no distinction. John the Messenger The era of John the Messenger heralded the first transformation in the Bogist religion. John the Messenger was a scholar and former Yeudist who came to Bogism after Quanzarite Yeudists migrated to Aloria some time after the third century BCE. He was the son of a Quanzarite father and a Yaedi mother. John codified Bogist customs and created the first known writing system for the Kurmali language, based on the Hebrew alphabet. John was also responsible for the first wave of conversions to the Bogist faith, proselytizing to the Quanzarites and converting some of them to the Bogist faith. He wrote three books, known as the Three Messages, which he claimed to be direct revelations from Bog and today make up part of the Bogist Scriptures. Bog Incarnate Bog Incarnate, born Avin, was a Yaedi man who the Bogists believe was the incarnation of Bog in human form. Avin claimed to be the messiah and the herald of the liberation of all life from the forces of Zog. It is believed that Avin rose to the highest echelons of Bogist religious life around 1045 CE and, contrary to the histories of many religions, was almost universally accepted as the messiah by the Bogist faithful. It was under Avin that the doctrine of the oneness of reality in Bog, with Bog still being distinct from reality, was formed. While Avin left no writings himself, the Book of Bog based on his teachings is the central book of the modern Bogist Scriptures. Afterlife Bogists believe in an afterlife similar to those of the Qaedarite religions, with both heaven and hell. Heaven is referred to as Bogreik and hell is referred to as the Zogreik. It is believed that the Bogreik is the realm from which Bog exists and that when the just die they will ascend to the Bogreik and live eternally in bliss with Bog. The Zogreik is the realm ruled over by Zog, completely devoid of any influence of Bog. The wicked and unbelievers will descend to the Zogreik in death, living their days eternally dying as slaves of the evil Zog Destructive. ---- BogPower Category:Aloria Category:Religion Category:Paganism|}